


Kin

by thingswithwings



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Ageplay, Incest roleplay, M/M, Sibling Incest, familial abuse roleplay, sexual abuse roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 00:43:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4414406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingswithwings/pseuds/thingswithwings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sounds like you were the kind of kid who needed an older brother," Bruce murmurs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kin

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this up years ago as part of another project. Since that project's not gonna get done, I thought I'd post the bits here, one by one. Enjoy!

"Fuck," Tony says, squirming around underneath Bruce, half-pinned by his body. Bruce is taking his time, kissing his nipples, his belly, the crease of his thigh but no lower, and Tony is impatient. "Suck me already, Jesus."

Bruce chuckles and moves down the bed a little, glancing up to meet Tony's eyes. "You're very demanding."

Tony laughs into a gasp as Bruce takes him in his mouth, still moving too slow and pressing too lightly for Tony's taste, but at least they're moving forward. "I was the only child of millionaires. I'm used to getting what I want."

Bruce gives him a couple more sucks, slow and deep and lingering, and Tony's hips come up off the bed to meet him. Then Bruce pulls off, and Tony lets his head thunk back into the pillow.

"Come _on_ ," he groans.

"Sounds like you were the kind of kid who needed an older brother," Bruce murmurs. He's got a hand on Tony's cock now and is stroking him, rough and a little too dry, fist tight and perfect. "Someone to rein you in. Stop you from being such a brat."

Tony makes a noise that he had no idea he was going to make, a low groan that escapes his mouth entirely involuntarily. This is how it always is, with Bruce, how he always takes Tony by surprise with these little fantasies. Like he can see right through Tony, knows just where to press.

"You – you want to be part of the family, Bruce?" he says, when he manages to get a breath.

Bruce's other hand slides hot up Tony's thigh, dips between his legs to cradle his balls. "I'm already your babysitter half the time," he points out, a moment later. Bruce doesn't even sound winded, doesn't even sound like he's having sex: his voice is low, controlled, amused. Tony feels like a hot sweaty mess beneath him.

"You could give me spankings when I was bad." Tony always likes to skip to the money shot in any scenario. 

Bruce hmmms at this, and doesn't reply for a minute or two; he keeps up the steady friction on Tony's cock, and now his other hand is slipping further back, teasing at Tony's asshole.

"Or I could make you be good. Make you eat your vegetables and get to school on time and treat Daddy with _respect_ – "

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Tony says, "fuck, that's so hot, how is that so hot?"

Bruce's grin splits his face, feral. "And if you were bad, well, maybe I would spank you," at this Bruce pinches the back of Tony's thigh, hard enough to make him jump. "Maybe big brother would even fuck you to teach you a lesson about who's in control." Tony whines, low in his throat, helpless against Bruce's big strong hands. "Or maybe I'd just be disappointed in you, because I'd know you could do better. Because I'd want to be _proud_ of you."

At this Tony loses it completely, starts fucking up into the hot tight circle of Bruce's fist, his head thrown back and his eyes closed and just – just lost in it, in the idea of it. He's moaning and sweating and _so close_ and Bruce still sounds so composed, so controlled – 

All of a sudden Bruce leans forward, curls himself over Tony and breathes hot in his ear. "Would you make me proud, Tony? Would you be good?"

"Yes, yes, yes, God, fuck, I'd be good, I'd be good, I promise I'll be good – " And he's coming, whiting out from the sensation that goes whipping through his body, that leaves him trembling and blinking up at Bruce's grinning face.

"Bruce," he says, because he can't think of what else to say, and he has to say something. "Bruce, God, come here." He pulls him down and kisses him, hard and wet, trying to cover how lost he is for words.

"It's okay," Bruce murmurs against his mouth, over and over. "It's okay. It's okay. I get it."


End file.
